We Have to Talk About This Eventually
by Justin-the-tonedeaf-sidekick
Summary: Aubrey's persistent attempts at clarifying their relationship. Triple Treble.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe gripped her mug as she walked back into her bedroom, stopping to stare at the two sleeping women in her bed.

The brunette was on her stomach on the side closer to the door and the blonde sprawled on her back on the other side.

Chloe smiled lightly. It was another drunken… encounter.. between the three. Which actually happened more times than not whenever the three of them got together. Which lately has been 2-3 weekends a month.

It just happens! Some sort of switch flicks whenever the three of them get together and the next thing they know Chloe's hand is inching far up Beca's thigh and Beca's staring deep into Aubreys eyes as she leans across the table and when that's not happening Aubrey is moving a stray hair behind Chloe's ear.

And then it just happens.

Beca's eyes opened after a moment so Chloe crossed the room to crouch down beside the bed.

"Good Morning," Chloe said.

"Morning," Beca yawned. "Is that for me?" Beca nodded toward the mug in Chloe's hand.

The red head glanced down at the object, "oh," she bit her lip, smiling "no."

Beca humphed. "Fiiiiiine then, Beale." She glanced behind her for a moment, then back to face Chloe. "She's gonna be pissed." She whispered.

Aubrey was okay with it at first. Well, not at first. She freaked out at first. But the second time it was kinda just something fun that happened. And for while that was okay. But it's been a couple months that it's been going on now and currently it's the third weekend in a row and Aubrey's voiced repeatedly that what they are doing isn't normal. Aubrey driving for hours down from the lodge, Beca's cancelling gigs some nights, Chloe forgetting to grade her second grader's homework. All so they could go to their spot in town, drink wine, and end up back at Chloe's. It certainly isn't something Aubrey is comfortable talking to anyone about. And since the other girls seemed to be totally dodging talking about it at all, she's kinda just bottling it all up.

Chloe frowned a little as she looked over Beca's shoulder to look at Aubrey sleeping peacefully. Which she knew wouldn't be happening much longer. She also knew Beca was right.

"So is there any more coffee?" Beca asked, taking back Chloe's attention.

Chloe opened her mouth to respond but her eyes flickered back to the other girl, an idea popping up in her head. Her face twisted from a frown into a smirk.

"Here, hold this, I have an idea."

Chloe handed Beca her mug as she crawled across her and over to start finding her way under the white sheet that was covering the blonde.

Beca watched with raised eyebrows, taking a sip and sitting up so she was leaning her back against the headboard. She scooted to the middle of the bed, so her thigh was brushing Aubrey's limp hand. The next thing she knew she saw a the lump under the sheet move so it looked like Chloe's head was positioned somewhere between the blonde's legs. She watched as Chloe's shape in the sheet moved slowly and the next thing she new Aubrey's body started to arch and a moan was escaping her lips.

Aubrey's eyes finally opened a little, glancing down for a moment, registering, bare chest heaving. Her gaze flickered upwards, locking eyes with the brunette who was watching with a smirk.

Beca's hand fell down to trace the blondes jaw line, while still holding her gaze. She smiled fondly at Aubrey who's eyes held so much lust but was interrupted by a strong twitch and Aubrey slamming her eyes shut and turning her face into Beca's hand, attempting to muffle the sound. But it did little to stifle the high pitched moan and Beca saw the blondes face start to glisten. She bit down softly on Beca's ring finger, and Beca let out one soft chuckle, which caused Aubrey's head to whip back to face the girl, trying to glare.

But then she was back to facing the ceiling and her body was arching even more, scooting upwards. Her right hand slipped down to grip Beca's leg and the other under the sheet to grip a tangle of Chloe's hair. Moments later she fell limp and red hair appeared from under the sheet, Beca watching her head bob as she placed pecked kisses up the woman's torso.

Chloe settled on the other side of Aubrey and gave her a final peck to the temple. "Morning," she sang.

Aubrey breath was still slowing and her eyes were still shut, but after a minute she turned to Chloe, and just nuzzled her head into her neck, and Chloe thought she made out a "Morning," although it was hard to really make the word out.

"Coffee?" Beca offers, in attempt to please the other girl as well. Because she surely can't be mad at the two of them when within minutes of waking up, she's given sex AND coffee, right?

Aubrey turns her neck to look at the mug Beca had out reached to her. Chloe squints her eyes a little, because that has now gone from being her coffee, to Beca's, and now to Aubrey's, and she knew there was no getting it back now.

Aubrey speaks in a raspy morning voice, that makes Beca smile. "Yeah," she clears her throat and sits up to match Beca's position on the bed. "Thanks," she pecks the brunette on the cheek, accepting the drink.

Chloe rolls her eyes, and then rolls off the bed, landing on her feet. "I'm going to make my own coffee," she narrows her eyes at Beca as she leaves the room.

Aubrey pulls the mug away from her mouth after her first sip, scrunching her nose. "This was Chloe's, wasn't it?"

"Too much sugar?" Beca asks.

"Yeah," she looks back at Beca. "But it'll do."

Beca smiles back. She kind of adores the girl. This thing they've been doing has made her see a whole new side the the girl who once was the bane of her existence. She leans in and gives the blonde a chaste kiss, and steals another swig of coffee before handing it back and scooting off the bed.

She searches around for her clothes on the floor and Aubrey watches. "You're leaving?" Aubrey asks, covering herself with the sheet now.

"Uh yeah," Beca says as she pulls on her jeans. "I have to work on a set." She moves to throw her top on. "Sorry I'm in such a rush. Just got behind this weekend. I'll text you guys, maybe we can get dinner again next weekend." But dinner is not what she means.

"Beca." Aubrey pushes anyway. Her lips are in a tight line.

"Hm?" Beca asks, as she wraps her scarf a bunch around her neck.

"We have to talk about this eventually you know." She squints her eyes.

Beca stops and smiles, but its fake and Aubrey can tell. "'Bree!" she exclaims, walking toward her on the bed. "It's fine. This is fine. We're fine. Just enjoy your morning. I mean, we gave you morning sex and coffee and we had a nice time last night and its fine."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "Who're you convincing Beca?"

Before Beca could answer, Chloe entered the room. In hand she had her own coffee and one of her thermal cups in the other. "Here, I made you some coffee to go."

Beca smiles and walks away from Aubrey, who frowns. She thought maybe they were about to get somewhere in the conversation. Beca on the other hand takes the cup thankfully, promising to return it to her next weekend.

"So we're making plans a week in advance now? We're not even going to do the charade this week where we pretend we're actually going to see if we can squeeze each other into our schedules? Should we just skip dinner next time too then, I mean, why bother, right?" It was supposed to come off snarky, and sarcastic, and definitely not supposed to be taken seriously. "I mean, why don't I just pack a bag next time, and we can all start keeping things here at Chloe's apartment? You won't mind, right Chlo'?" Aubrey's sure that her bitchiness about the topic is apparent, that its melted into her words. That is her specialty after all.

The other girls don't seem to pick up on it though. They stand there for a second, Beca's jaw ajar like she's about to say something, and Chloe just blankly staring at her.

Chloe shrugs first. "Yeah sure," she pecks Beca on the cheek. "Gotta shower! I'll text you!"

"Yeah, sounds good." Beca nods at Chloe now. "See you guys!" She slings her bag over her shoulder and walks briskly out the door, staring at something on her cell phone.

"Bye!" Chloe calls, as she shuts the bathroom door behind her.

Aubrey sits there dumbfounded. She questions if they heard what she said at all. They must have, she decides. She was nearly yelling at them! "Yeah, sure?" Aubrey repeats Chloe's words back to herself. "What the fu-"


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe: So, my house?

Beca: Are we really skipping dinner? Because I'm gonna be starving.

Chloe: I can cook, or we can order in.

Aubrey: Sorry, I have plans tonight. Can't make it.

Beca: I thought we all agreed on this plan last weekend?

Aubrey: Is that what you call that exchange we had?

Chloe: It sounded good to me… whats up?

Beca: Wasn't this your suggestion Bree?

Aubrey: NO. Neither of you listen to anything I say. I will be staying HOME as long as you guys are avoiding the conversation.

Beca: I thought you said you had plans.

Aubrey: You get the point.

Aubrey's phone rings a second later. She's sitting in her office at the lodge doing paperwork, so now one else is around. Although she almost wishes she was busy at bootcamp so she couldn't answer the phone. Currently, her screen is lit up with Chloe's name, and Aubrey knows she's not going to like what she has to say.

Aubrey sighs and answers anyway. "Aubrey Posen."

"Why do you still answer the phone like that? I know who you are, I called you on the same phone number you've had since college. A 'hello my beautiful best friend' is preferred, for future reference." Chloe chimes into the phone. Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Best friends don't have three ways every weekend." Aubrey says dryly.

"Don't they though?" Chloe says innocently.

Aubrey tightens her jaw. "If you're calling to convince me to come over tonight Chloe then you can just forget it because-"

"Aubrey," Chloe says, gently. Her voice is soft and it doesn't sound like she's messing around anymore like it did a second ago.

"What?" Aubrey is less gentle with her words.

"Aubrey, you said it yourself. 'Why bother?' Remember? Why are we pretending like you're not eventually going to cave. If not tonight than tomorrow and if not tomorrow than next weekend and if not then then the next weekend. You like whatever it is we've all been doing, so why are we pretending like we don't want this?"

"First of all, all we've been doing, is eating dinner, and having sex. Nothing more nothing less. It's extremely friend with benefits-y and that is confusing all in itself."

"But-"

"Second of all," Aubrey says louder, interrupting whatever response Chloe was about to give. "I never said I didn't want to do whatever it is thats been going on between us. I said I wanted clarity. And as much as I can try to make sense of it all in my head and try come to conclusions to things such as this just being a friends with benefits situation, it is always left open ended because I don't have yours and Beca's input. Input, which you are both avoiding for some reason which I am sure of. Like I said to Beca, we will have to talk about this all eventually. We cannot go on forever like this."

Chloe is quiet on the other end. Aubrey thinks maybe she should just hang up. She said she wasn't coming over and so it doesn't matter what Chloe says now, because she has to stick to her guns. She is not letting Chloe convince her, no sir. She is staying at own cabin tonight, by herself, all night, all weekend, and next weekend and-

"We'll talk. Just come over, we can make dinner. We can talk and I promise I won't let anything physical happen until we finish that conversation."

Aubrey's eyes are shut tight because of aca-course Chloe can get her to do anything she damn well wants. Aubrey sighs heavily, but doesn't respond just yet.

Chloe talks again. "I miss you, I want to see you." She says it in a whisper. "Don't you want to see me too? Or Beca? She told me she got a new tattoo on Wednesday. A humming bird I think. I know how much you love her tattoos, even if you can never admit it. I've seen you tracing them all with your finger on her when you both think I've fallen asleep. I think maybe thats why she got another one. Don't you want to see it? I think its on her hip bone." Aubrey stays quiet. "Aubrey?" Chloe wonders if she's still there.

"You promise we'll talk?"

"Yes, absolutely." Chloe rushes.

"What if Beca doesn't agree."

Chloe half laughs. "She'll agree. I'm pretty good at convincing people." Aubrey rolls her eyes again. No argument there.


End file.
